In recent years, accidental falls in old age have been increasing year by year. Therefore, a supporting system that gives remotely guidance to a person to reduce accidental falls is widely known. In the supporting system, pressure sensors are arrayed on a floor, and the foot pressures of the user walking on the floor are measured by the pressure sensors. By using the measurement results on the foot pressures of the user, a degree of risk of falling may be determined.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-216743 is an example of the related arts.